Technical Field
The instant disclosure relates to a peer-to-peer (P2P) networks, particularly to P2P connecting and establishing method and communication system using the same.
Related Art
As technology has progressed, the Internet of things (IOT) and cloud computing has been applied to smart home facilities, mobile devices, and industrial system environment. In this Internet environment, people can communicate with each other and obtain information of an electronic device via the Internet, and further the electronic devices can communicate with each other via the IOT.
Due to safety considerations, the connection system confirms an identity of the user by executing an identity authentication when the electronic device of the user wants to be connected to the other electronic devices. There are many authentication methods used for the application systems. Among them, the authentication method based on a password and the authentication method based on a digital certificate are most popular.
The authentication method based on a password is executed to verify the validity of the user's identity based on an account name and the password inputted by the user. The traditional authentication method based on a password is using static password mechanism. In the static password mechanism, the password input by the user is comparing to password stored in a backend server, so as to verify the correctness of the identity and further to verify the validity of the user's identification. In this traditional static password mechanism, there is no protection for the password inputted and transmitted. It may be easy to leak the password, making the system unsafe. Consequently, the dynamic password mechanism has been developed for enhancing the safety of the password. The dynamic password mechanism may generate a one-time password through a dedicated algorithm and synchronization mechanism, so the password may be different every time when the user is registering and further the lack of safety caused by password leakage may be avoided.
However, the authentication method can only verify the validity of the password inputted by the user, but it cannot avoid hacker's device is directly P2P connected to the remote device with the hacked address of the remote device by the hacker.